


12

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [13]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	12

Eiji was pleasantly surprised that Gotou called and wanted to talk about a new Yummy, exchange information with them and form some strategy. What also was interesting is that Ankh didn't protest at all to the idea of meeting him. In the back of their minds everyone knew it was needed, so that old mistakes wouldn't be repeated. Hino just hoped it won’t end in a big argument, which would inevitably endanger their future cooperation even more.  
\- You worry too much... Since Ankh didn't throw any sarcastic comment or any 'no', means he will try to do his best... which, not being much is still better than nothing. - Hina smiled trying to cheer Eiji up a bit when they were both making preparations for the evening meeting.  
\- Yes, that’s a good sign, and I really hope we will find some solution for the whole situation – he pushed big armchair to the table’s side.  
\- And this is?  
\- For Ankh. He’ll behave better “looking down” at us… literally. This furniture won’t collapse while he sits on top of it. - Eiji nodded his head.  
\- It might improve the discussion – Hina nodded and then started to laugh because it sounded too bizarre to her. - You really care for his comfort.  
\- I might, but I also want to compensate him for the time he was not here.  
\- Don't spoil him too much or his pride will skyrocket through the roof.  
\- Well, he is literally out on the roof so I don't think it might be any worse than that.  
Hina laughed shortly. The bond that those two made was a rather unique thing.  
In the evening, precisely at 19:00 Gotou entered the mansion, however he wasn’t alone.  
\- I'm sorry, she insisted on coming along – he said as he got into the room.  
\- That’s no problem but should she hear about all of this? - Asked Hina bringing another chair for the newcomer.  
\- I don't see why not. She knows some of the details already.  
Lena, still grinning, sat near Ankh, who didn't care at all if there would be some additional person present or not. For him, strategy was the most important thing right now. He really didn't like these new Yummy cases at all.  
\- Shall we will begin with an exchange of information? - Gotou asked after sitting in his place – I'm curious Hino, how is it that you haven't managed to destroy it with your strongest attack? Was it because you're out of shape?  
\- No. I only had lowered stamina so I could have fought for a shorter amount of time, but attack power was the same. That Yummy was just sturdier than we thought, even if armour wasn't its specialization. I'm afraid that if a new one comes, we will have a lot more trouble fighting it. - sighed Eiji.  
\- It’s not really an ‘if’ but more of a ‘when’. We have our suspicions on this matter. - Gotou paused for a moment – And I'm almost 100% sure it’s a former employee of the Foundation. Again. Our president will never learn.  
Hina just nodded at all of this, because she had to have some kind of interaction with him too.  
\- Hey Ankh – Lena whispered – what did that word mean? - she tried to say it in Japanese. Greeed with totally neutral features answered in her native language which made her happy, because she finally could understand more.  
\- Huh, what was that? You can actually talk in her language? - Gotou was the only one who was surprised by that.  
\- Are you brain dead?! Of course I can – Ankh said proudly.  
\- Um… Gotou… He was technically... born in Germany – said Eiji being careful with words. - And as a Greeed he’s having no problem with learning more of the languages he knows. I think.  
\- Languages are easy to learn – Ankh said – but I’d rather learn more about this employee who is trashing the city.  
\- Ah yes, that. She was a member of the team that wanted to create new Medals. The main problem was to not to let them get a conscious.  
On those words Bird Greeed tensed up a bit. It was always a controversial topic for him, then again it wasn't putting him in any danger. For now.  
\- From the context, I think they never manage to accomplish that. - Eiji was thinking aloud - And yet it seems the scientist made some progress, because, if they are indeed behind this, the Yummy is their responsibility.  
\- That’s right. Ankh can you summon one of the Cell Medals? One of the Rabbit Yummy?  
\- Heh – he wasn't pleased, but his hand transformed and in it materialized one of Medals.  
\- That's so neat! - Lena whispered. Greeed only smirked at it.  
\- It has your crest on the flip side – Gotou turned the coin like item in his fingers.  
\- Of course. It's my Medal now.  
\- And you didn't feel anything strange while absorbing them?  
\- No. It was like it always is. Why do you ask?   
\- Now look at this raw coin, I took it after we defeated the Yummy. - Gotou took one out of his pocket and put it in the middle of the table. Everyone focused on the item.  
\- How is that possible?! - asked Eiji  
Ankh eyes opened wide, but he said nothing.  
\- I thought all Cell Medals should have a cross on one side and a crest on another. Yet this one’s crest side is blank. - Hina was the least one confused but still didn't understand what was going on.  
\- What does it mean? - Eiji took the Medal to look at it. Ankh observed the item and he thought some kind of crest started to develop on it for a moment but a second later it was still a smooth surface. Maybe it was just a shadow.  
\- We thought, maybe those were made artificially. However, if Ankh says they feel normal, then perhaps that is the case. There is a new Greeed who made the initial Medal, one that is so much different from the original ones that it needs no crest...   
Everyone went quiet for a moment to digest this theory.  
\- Or it’s just incomplete. - said Ankh with a serious face – And if his Yummy was that powerful in the incomplete stage then we don't know what he could have done had it completed its form.   
That was a plausible yet really disturbing theory. Something so strong is lurking out there, gathering strength and even now is so destructive.  
\- There is only way to go now – Eiji got up because sitting still was never his strongest point – we must find the person who’s trying to make a fully developed Greeed and stop the process before it’s too late. Do we have any idea as to who it might be?  
Gotou nodded and put some photos and files on the table.  
\- This is our main suspect, Dr Kei Saito. She was the leader of the team which was developing physical body for Core Medals. Had some promising results but suddenly she resigned from work. At first people thought she did it because of ethical reasons, however she took most of the equipment with her.  
\- You mean she stole it and ran away – Lena laughed.  
Somehow this comment lifted the mood a bit. Dr Saito wasn't as much a mystery now and just a common thief.  
\- Anyway – Gotou continued – we checked her background and it was pretty average, nothing like Dr Maki’s. Also, we are pretty sure she didn't switch to another organization, so it’s most likely her individual doing.  
\- I wonder why she’s doing this – Hina pondered – I mean what is her goal?  
\- That we don't know, but she most likely has a plan, and we should figure it out quickly. We don't want to have a repeat of the last time, do we? - Gotou was more serious than ever. - Foundation tried to track her down but it was impossible. It's only known that she’s probably still in the city. The worst thing is that we can only get clues to her whereabouts when she makes the next move.  
\- And by that you mean another Yummy. - Eiji said and tensed up. He was still weakened from the last fight, still not fully recovered from overall stress and burden on his body. If the enemy will strike too soon they could be in a lot of trouble.  
*******************************************  
Later that evening he laid down on his mattress and tried to get some rest but he just couldn't. Even with all the tiredness and fatigue Eiji just wasn't able to get any sleep. He was thinking about how to end this case quickly. How not to let it lead to another mess like the one they had to endure 8 years ago. Some people died already and he didn't like it one bit. Not only couldn't he have reached them in time, Hino also felt that it was at least partially his fault for them to be gone. He was the person who got most of the materials for Ankh’s resurrection and perhaps those were used for making the Yummies too.  
\- Oi Eiji, stop that!  
Suddenly loud voice of Bird Greeed took him out of the dangerous spiral of thoughts. He looked at the other man who was standing above him. Ankh looked annoyed as usual but something was different this time.  
\- What? I'm doing nothing...  
\- Yes you did. You were overthinking the situation. A dumbass like you clearly shows all over his face what he is pondering on. - weirdly he didn't smirk or show any signs of teasing whatsoever.  
\- Well because it’s serious stuff, right? - Eiji sat up trying to avoid eye contact because he didn't feel like facing that intense bird stare.  
\- You weren’t thinking about new strategies, right? Or how to make yourself stronger? You were just pitying yourself.  
\- Hey what's that supposed to mean?!  
\- If you can't think about something useful then just go to sleep. There is no jingling tonight and I doubt there will be anytime soon. That doctor woman is smart she won’t go throwing Yummies all over the place.  
\- How can you be so sure?  
\- I'm not an idiot like you, get some rest and leave the strategy to me. It will be best for all of us. Your perspective is distorted by lack of recovery, so if you want to help later go to sleep.  
Ankh’s tone was indifferent, and it hit Eiji more than it should. Is the Bird Greeed worried about him? Was that even possible? But it was the truth: Ankh was the best when it came to the strategy of fighting, he was better in hearing new Yummies now. Maybe... it was a good idea to relay on him a tiny bit more.  
\- Yes, you're right – Eiji yawned when some of the pressure was lifted.  
\- Of course I am! Now be useful and go to sleep your blank staring at the ceiling is disturbing my thoughts. - at last his voice had the proud tone again.  
Hino just nodded and pulled his duvet over himself more. Somehow he felt it will be super easy to rest this night. Especially knowing that a certain Bird of Prey will be watching over him.


End file.
